Tough Girls
by Tyler Heart greaser girl
Summary: Two girls get sent to Camp Green Lake after committing a group crime. When they meet the tent-D boys things get crazy. Better then it sounds. Beleive me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own holes**

I tapped the steering wheel impatiently. I looked at the glass doors, but nothing happened. I heard the sirens of the cops so I laid on the horn. The grass doors opened and four figures ran out. They hopped in the car.

"Go Switch!" they yelled. I put the car in gear and pressed the pedal to the floor causing the tires to squeal.

"What they hell took ya' so long!" I shouted running a stop sign almost hitting a red Ford truck. The person beside pulled off her ski mask and pushed her long curly red hair out of her face with her pale hand.

"Chill Switch, we just got held up, that's all," she said.

"Don't tell me to chill Soot," I warned, "I can't get caught."

"Don't want your mommy and daddy to know what a bad girl you are?" another voice asked. Her hair was short, only reaching the middle of her neck, and her face was filled with acne scars.

"Yes Devil, I am!" I shouted again.

"Turn left!" Soot screamed. I jerked the wheel and Devil screamed and she was thrown against the door.

"Dude easy on the turns," Animal griped. Her hair was long, wavy and puffed out.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Dude cops on our tail," Brainy said nervously. Her ski mask was being worn as a hat and you could barely see her dirty blonde hair.

"Shit! Hold on," I turned off onto a dirt road and floored it. The cops behind us turned on their lights and sped after us.

"I can't go to jail," Brainy said, "Why did you have to talk me into this?"

"My parents are goin' to kill me," I moaned, taking a quick right.

"Maybe we should just stop," Animal said. I laughed.

"You're parents can just pay for you to get out," Soot snorted. My parents are kinda rich.

"Do not bring my parents into this. Okay, here's how it's goin'. I'm goin' to slow down and we're goin' to make a break for it. Got it?" They nodded. I didn't slow down that much before I jumped out. I hit the ground running and took off after Animal.

"Stop!" I heard a cop say from behind me. _Yeah right!_ I thought before swerving left. I didn't make it to far before I was tackled to the ground.

"Don't struggle," he commanded. I stopped and saw a little ways away Animal and Devil was being handcuffed, too.

"Ow! Not so tight," I complained.

The cops took all of us to the station and asked to talk to all of us seperatly. They didn't even let us sit together thinking we would make up a story about what happened. When it was my turn I was really scared.

"Name?" A red-head asked me.

"Santa," I said. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"If you don't tell the truth I'll charge you for false imformation too," she threatened.

"Sara Young," I sighed.

"Age?"

"Fifteen," I said. She riased her eyebrows in disbelief, I didn't look fifteen.

"What part did you play in your recent crime?"

"I don't have to answer that," I said putting my feet on the table and started to play with my dyed dark browna nd blonde hair.

"Fine don't, but all your friends already told us," she said." I stopped and stared at her.

"I drove the get away car," I muttered.

"Good. Your court date is tomorrow at one. You may go now," she said. I stood up and one of the cops led my to a jail cell with Animal.

"I can't believe we got caught," I said sitting down on a bed and putting my hands in my hands.

"I know dude,' she said kicking the wall.

"How long do ya think we'll get?" I asked.

"We both did different things," she said.

"Man, I am at least getting charged with auto thief, driving under the age, or whatever they call in in 'law' term, robbery, running from the police and false imformation," I groaned.

"I'll get armed robbery, running and I punched a cop so..." Animal said.

"Well we better get some sleep," I said, "tomorrow's goin' to be a long day."

My parents brought me a fresh pair of clothes and told me how they were "disappointed in me." I let the officer lead me into the courtroom. Soot, Animal, Devil, and a teary-eyed Brainy were already there.

"Carla Jones, do you plead guilty to all charges?" the judge asked.

"I do,' Soot said, her head help high.

"Ashton Right, do you plead guity to all charges?" Animal looked at the judge and glared.

"I do," she spat.

"Morgan Jackson, do you plead guilty to all charges?"

"I do," Devil mumbled, not daring to look at her parents cold glared.

"Kasey Price, do you plead guilty to all charges?" Brainy took in a quivering breath.

"I do," she said.

"Sara Young, do you plead guilty to all charges." Like Soot I help my head high, not letting the shame show on my face.

"I do," I said loudly.

The cops led us all into a small white room and had us all sit down at a table. Papers were scattered everwhere.

"The judge will be here soon," the cop said. Animal rolled her eyes.

"Well her better hurry up," she grumbled. The judge walked in and sat in the car across from Devil.

"You will have a choice on what you do, though you won't all be together," he explained.

"I have one opening at a juvenile detemtion center in Oklahoma, two openings at a detention center here in California, and two opening in Texas at a detention center called Camp Green Lake. Or you can just go to jail,"

"How long do each of us have," I asked.

"You, Ms. Young, have twenty-four months. The rest have twenty," he said.

"I'll go to Oklahoma, Brainy and Devil are stayin' here in Cali, and Animal, you and Switchblade are goin' to Texas," Soot said. the judge raised his eyebrows as Soot answered for us.

"Well if that's all settled you just need to sign these papers and pack your stuff,' he said standing up, "Oh, and I forgot to tell you Camp Green Lake is originally for boys, but they made let me slip two of you in seeing there were no other places." Then he left.

"Well thanks for the imformation," I said sarcastically, knowing her couldn't hear me.

I sat with Animal and watched for the bus. I had my red and black back pack on my shoulders and cursed when I remember I didn't bring a bathing suit.

"I still can't believe we got sent to a _boy's_ camp," Animal growled. I giggled.

"Well here's our ride," I said as a yellow school bus pulled up.

"Here goes nothing," Animal muttered before stepping on the bus.

After about an hour of talking about dogs, two hours of sleeping and lord knows how long they sang along to my ipod which had nine hundred and thirty-nine songs downloaded onto it, the bus came to a quick stop. I stood on my seat, which was very difficult considering my hands were cuffed to the a bar in front of me, and looked outside. I seen holes, lots and lots of holes.

"It's so hot," Animal complained. I shrugged as the gaurd took of the handcuffs.

"We could be in Antartica," I pointed out.

**Squid's POV**

I watched the yellow bus come to a hault.

"Hey X, newbies arrived," I shouted. X-ray looked at the bus.

'Let's see what wimps they brought us this time," he said walking closer. The doors opened and, to our surprise, two girls stepped out. The first girl was tall. She had wavy dull brown har that was really frizzy and puffy. She had on a green tank top and black basketball shorts. Her eyes were dark brown and were hard like ice.

The next girl was short and didn't look older then about fourteen. She wore an extremely tight black tank top that had a red skull on the front and super baggy ripped up blue jeans. Her eyes were greenish-brown and more inviting then the other's. The tall girl mumbled something to the other causing her to smile and nod.

**Switchblade's POV**

I watched as several boys stopped and watched us.

"You'd think we were standing her naked," Animal muttered. I smiled and nodded.

"Ladies please come with me," the gaurd from the bus said. We followed him into an office. I sighed in relief when the coolness of the air condition hit my sweating face. A man sitting at a desk in the back of the room was wearing stupid looking clothes and a funny hat.

'Talk about a cowwboy wanna be," Animal muttered.

"Sara Young, Ashton Right?" he asked. I smiled.

'The one and only," said.

"My name's Mr. Sir, when you talk to me you call me by my name, understood?" he asked.

"Yes...Mr. Sir," I giggled.

"My name funny Ms. Young?" he asked.

"Not at all," I said.

"You will recieve two pairs of clothes, one set will be you work clothes the other set will be used for relaxation. Lundary will be done every three days and you relaxing clothes will become you work clothes," he said handing us two orange outfits. "Let me see your bags."

I handed his my bag, warning him not to look in the little pink bag, when the door flung open.

"Ms. Young, Ms. Right, I want you to know that just because you did some bad things that does not make you a bad person and that I respect you. My name is ," he said. His socks were pulled up to high and his node was white with sunblock.

"This is goin' to be a long twenty months," Animal snorted.

"What are you talkin' bout, I got twenty-four," I joked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own holes**

We were led to a tent with the letter 'D' posted on the side. Mr. Pendanski peaked his head inside.

"Everyone dressed?" he asked.

"Yeah Mom," a voice said. Mr. Pendacski opened the flap and motioned for me and Animal to go first. Animal entered first, her face expressionless.

"Boys, this is Sara and Ashton, they're your new tent mates," Mr. Pendanski said, "Now I have to go talk to the warden, please introduce yourselves like gentlemen and be respectful." Then he left. I stood there a minute and took in my surroundings. There were only two beds which did not hold a boy, I looked at the one closest to the back, then looked at Animal.

"I call the back bed!" I shouted, running toward it. Animal grabbed the back of my shirt causing us both to fall.

"Please Switch, that's so second grade,' she said getting up and walking to the bed. I grabbed her foot and she fell again. Then we each got on one side of a cot, that was holding a boy with wild hair, and started to arm wrestle. I screamed in frustration as she pushed against my arm.

"Just give up," Animal said through clutched teeth.

'No," I said. But she was stronger then me and pushed my arm down. "Fine you can have it."

"Don't try to beat a player at her own game," she smirked.

"Oh go shove it," I muttered. I turned around and jumped when I saw six boys staring at us wide-eyed. I blushed and turned around. I totally forgot they were there.

"So why you ladies in here?" a skinny black boy asked. I was going to answer, but Animal cut me to it.

"How bout we start with names," she said sitting on her cot.

"Well, I'm X-ray, and this is Squid, Zig-Zag, Magnet, Armpit,and Zero," he said. Animal nodded.

"Animal, that's Switch or Switchblade," Animal said.

"Cool names," X-ray smirked.

"Yeah, well unlike you we're cool people," Animal said. I looked at the boy beside me. _Magnet, I think._

"Welll..."I said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm thirsty. Where can I fill this up?" I asked holding up the canteen that Mr Sir gave me.

"Yeah, and the bathroom. I need to change," Animal said. We followed the boys outside.

"Damn it's hot," I mumbled. Squid grunted.

"Really, didn't notice," he said. I filled up my canteen and changed clothes, putting a white tank top on underneath it and tying the arms around my waist.

"Don't they have it in black, or even red," I complained, "These are _so_ ugly."

"You'll get used to it," Armpit said. I moaned.

"I don't want to get used to it," Animal whinned. Then a bell rang through my ears. By habit I reached for my back pocket to grab my blade, and pressed my back against Animal's.

"Chicas, calm down, it's just the lunch bell," Magnet laughed.

"Oh," we said.

"Is the food good?" I asked Squid. He shrugged.

"It's edible," he said.

"Alan, I see you're helping Sara out," Mr. Pendanski said. Squid groaned.

'It's Squid," he said.

"As you can see they have their nicknames. But I call them by the names their parents gave them," he said walking away.

"Well, let's go eat," X-ray said.

I ended us sitting next to Animal and Magnet.

"So what's your _real_ name?" I asked him, I stared at my food in diguest.

"Magnet," he said taking a bite.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes.

"Jose," he said. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"That's my name," he said shrugged.

"Oh, it's not that bad," I told him. He smirked.

"I still prefer Magnet," he said. I shrugged and picked at the stale bread.

"Hey Animal, I snuck in some candy bars," I told her. She threw her bread down.

"Then why in the hell are we eating this shit," she said getting up.

"Where you girls headed?" X-ray asked.

"Back to the tent," we said casually. The boys looked at each other before following us. When we got back to the room I pulled out two chocolate bars.

"Here," I said throwing one at Animal. She caught it just as the boys entered.

"What ya got there?" Squid asked.

"Nothin'," I said innocently. Magnet sat on his bed and stared at him before pealing his shirt off.

"Can you two look away so we can change?" Squid asked. I smirked.

"Why would we do that when we have a chance to look at your sexy bodies," I winked. Animal snorted.

"You turn left we turn right cause I'm changin' into a pair of shorts and a tank top," she said. I dug in my bag and found a white pair of boys basketball shorts and a zebra striped tank top.

"You can turn around now," I said. The boys turned around and I grabbed a book out of my backpack.

"You got another one?" Animal asked. I threw her _Twilight_ and started on my book _The Outsiders._

"Give it back when your done," I told her.

"What else ya got?" she asked in disgust. I looked through my bag.

"I only brought those two, but I can write my parents and ask them to send some more, seeing we're goin' to be here a while," I said.

"They still mad at ya?" she asked.

"Yup," I said.

"You never told us wht you're in here," X-ray said.

"Were both in here for different things," Animal said.

"Fine. Let's start with you," X-ray said to Animal.

"Robbed a bank at gun point," she grunted, then smiled at the memory, "Me and a few friends, including Switch, nedded some money. And we were going to get it no matter what."

"What about you?" Squid asked me, putting a toothpick in his mouth.

"I drove the get away car," I shrugged like it was something that people did everyday.

"What did ya do, crash?" Armpit laughed. I jumped up and walked over to him, my face only inches from his.

"I don't _ever_ crash," I growled. Armpit put his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry dude," he said. I snorted and laid on my cot.

"Crash, please," I muttered. Animal laughed.

"You should have seen your face," she said.

"Good night, Animal," I said throwing a book at her causing everyone to laugh.

"You two are okay," Squid said. I smiled and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I screamed at the top of my lungs and rolled off the bed as a bell rang.

"What the hell is that?" Animal demanded.

"I don't know, but I'm getting ready to shove it up someone's ass," I growled.

"Come down chicas," Magnet laughed, "It just means it time for breakfast."

"It's still dark out," Animal hissed.

It's to avoid the hottest part of the day," Squid shrugged.

"You'll get used to it," X-ray shrugged. I groaned. I walked slowly out of the tent after I put on my orande jump suit.

"Well good morning Sara," Mr. Pandanski said.

"It's Switch," I mumbled. Mr. Sir handed me a shovle and I followed Magnet.

"I wish I choose juvy. At least you get to sleep in," I complianed. He laughed and handed me something covered in honey.

"It's actually not that bad," he said taking a bite.

"Wait, you excpect me to _eat_ this?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yup." Then he started to walk away and I ran to catch up to him.

"So is digging hard?" I asked. Truth was I have never dug a hole deeper then two feet, and that was because I needed to hide a stolen top dump truck.

"The first hole is hard, but I think you can handle it," he smiled. I grinned.

"Really, and why is that?" I asked, fluttering my etelashes playfully at him.

"You're strong, have that 'I'll do whatever it takes' attitude, and you don't seem like the type of girl to give up," he said. I blushed and thanked god it was to dark for him to see the color change in my face.

"Um, thanks," I said, "What about Animal, what do you think of her?" He thought for a minute before answering.

"She's tougher and a lot harder then you are. She has a 'I hate the world' attitude and is kind of rude. It seems like she's been through a lot in her life," he explained. I nodded.

"You're good," I said. We walked in silence as Mr. Sir told us where to dig.

"So what happened to her then?" he asked as Mr. Sir told Animal where to dig. I looked up for a second before stabbing the ground with my shovel.

"What happened to who?" I asked. He nodded toward Animal.

"Oh, um, well it's a really long story," I said starting to dig again.

"Well we've got time," he said.

"Well, for starters her mom left when she was two months old, and he dad is abusive. She spends a lot of time with me, and I pratically grew up on the streets," I explained.

"Were you homeless?" he asked. I snorted.

"My parents are millionairs," I asid, "I just love the feeling I get when I'm doin' something I'm not suppost to do."

"That's why you're here," he laughed. I giggled.

"Yeah. Well anyways, the combination between her mom, dad, and living a life full of crimes, she turned cold. If you get to know her better you'll like her," I said. He nodded."What about you. What's your story?" He grinned.

"Well, I got sent here because I stole a puppy," he said. I laughed.

"I stole an Elf kitten once," I chuckled. His eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, but my parents bought it for me afterwards. I named her Sugar," i said.

"Cool," he said. After that we didn't talk much, and I was glad when the water truck came around.

"Let me see your hands," Magnet commanded. I showed him my hands. They were red and covered in blistards.

"Ow!" I shouted as I poked one.

"Why'd you touch it," Squid laughed. I glared at him.

"Here," Magnet said handing me his gloves. I shook my head.

"I can't take these. Then your hands will hurt," I said. He put them in my hands.

"My hands have hardend, they won't blister," he assured. I slipped the gloves on.

"Thanks," I said handing Mr. Pandansko my water jug.

"No problem," he said starting to dig his hole again.

Five hours later I was still working on my hole, it was only me and Armpit.

"So what do you guys usually do after digging?" I asked.

"Shower and then we head to the rec room," he said.

"A shower sounds really good," I said as I threw the last shovel full of dirt to the side.

"You want me to stay and wait for you?" I asked.

"Naw, I'll be fine," he said. I shriugged and walked back to camp. When I got to the tent I seen Zero laying in his cot.

"Hey Zero, can you turn so I can change?' He nodded and turned and faced the wall. I quickly changed and walked toward the rec room. When I opened the door I saw Squid showing Animal how to play pool, and they were really close. I smirked.

"Switch, over here!" X=ray shouted. I seen him and the rest of the D-tenters playing cards. I walked over to them and sat in a chair beside Magnet.

"I put your gloves on your bed," I told him.

"Okay, thanks," he said studying his cards.

"You wanna play?" Armpit asked, "We play for shower tokens." I shook my head.

"I'll watch," I said. I watched as Zigzag glanced nervously at X-ray.

"So how was your first hole?" Armpit asked. I grunted,

"I can't wait 'til tomorrow," I said sarcastically. Magnet smiled.

"The second hole is worst," X-ray said. I started at him confused.

"You hurt more and the fun's gone," he explained.

"What _fun_?" I asked.

"Come on, every kid wants to dig a hole to China," he said. I thought for a minute and found out he was right.

"Damn, I'm goin' to dir before this is all over," I complained. Then Magnet fanned all his card on the table.

"A huevo!" he said jumping up. I stared at him admiringly. He grabbed all the tokens that were in the middle of the table.

"Damn it, that was my last one," Armpit said. Magnet's eyes widened as he gave Armpit two tokens.

"That wasn't for your sake it was for min," Magnet said. I giggled.

"So what did that mean?" I asked when everyone went to watch Squid and Animal play pool.

"Oh, um, it meant hell yeah" he embarrassly said.

"Don't be embarrassed, I have always wanted to know Spanish," I told him.

"I could teach you," he suggested, obviously happy about what I said. My eyes lit up.

'Really?" I said. He nodded. Then the door opened and Mr. Pandanski came in.

"It's time for our 'No Judgement' circle," he annouced. The D-tent boys groaned as I followed them back to our tent.


	4. Chapter 4

We all sat in a big circle as Dr. Pendanski asked us questions. He looked at each one of us in turn.

"Ashton, what is something you regret doing?" he asked. Animal shrugged.

"I regret running away from home," she said. Dr. Pendanski smiled as he started to get somewhere with the stubborn girl.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't like living on the streets. I mean, Switch you're my best friend and everything, but I think all I really wanted was for my dad to come and look for me," she said. After a moment of silence Squid spoke.

"I regret breaking in to all of those people's houses," he said. I shivered as Dr. Pendanski's eyes stopped on me.

"What do you regret Sara?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said simply.

"There is nothing in your life you wish you didn't do," he pressed.

"Nope," I said. Animal laughed.

"What about the time you woke up naked next to that Chinese dude?" she asked. All the boys started to laugh, except Magnet who stared at me weirdly.

"What's wrong with Chinese people?" Caveman asked. Animal snorted.

"Nothing, but this guy was like sixty," she said. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair.

"I still think he spiked my drink," I mumbled.

"Dude, I remember what you had that nigh, there ain't nothing that could have messed you up more," Animal chuckled.

"So, you don't regret sleeping around?" Dr. Pendanski asked smugly. I glared at him.

"I don't 'sleep around'. Everyone here ain't a virgin, except maybe Caveman and Zero," Animal snapped. He help my gaze for several minutes before he told us to go to bed.

"So when are we starting Spanish class?" I asked Magnet.

"Tomorrow after we finish our holes," he said not looking at me. I frowned.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. He turned over on his cot so he was facing me.

"Did you really have sex with that old dude?" he asked. I looked away.

"I don't really know," I explained, "I was hammered."

"No, I ain't mad at you," he smiled.

"Good night, _Jose_," I smirked. He chucked.

"Night _Sara_," he shot back playfully.


	5. Chapter 5

I rolled out of bed sleepily. My eyes still matted together from lack of sleep. I felt someone elbow me and I squinted my eyes to see Animal.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"What's going on between you and magnet?" she asked. I looked at her confused.

"I don't understand what you're asking," I yawned.

"Are you guys...like...together?" she asked. I shook my head.

"He's teaching me Spanish, that's all," I assured her. She smiled.

"Good, cause meeting a boy in a detention camp is a stupid idea," she laughed, ruffling me hair as she made her way after and Squid.

"Nosey bitch," I muttered rubbing my eyes.

"Who's a bitch?" Magnet asked coming up behind me.

"No one," I said yawning again.

"You need to go to bed earlier," he advised. I pushed him weakly.

"Shut up," I sighed. He handed me his gloves and slipped them on. "Why do you look out for me?"

"Cause you're the first girl I've seen in a while and I'm hoping to get lucky," he joked. I grunted.

"Only in your dreams," I smirked. He shook his head.

"So I was thinking we could do the lessons in the tent cause the wreak-room will be way to loud," he said. I shrugged.

"I don't care where we do it at," I said. X-Ray shot up from his whole.

"There will be no _doing it _anywhere," he snapped. Zig-Zag looked at Magnet.

"Who's doing it?" he asked.

"Switch and Magnet," Armpit said.

"No we aren't," I protested. Squid looked at us boredly.

"Just don't do it in the tent, or it will smell bad and Dr. Pendanski will start asking questions," he said. I felt my face heat up and I walked away from Magnet, but he didn't get the hint and started to dig by me.

"Don't listen to them Switch. They're just jealous," he said in his cute Mexican accent. I smiled and stared my hole. After I was done I walked into the tent and found Magnet sleeping. I quietly grabbed a black tank top and a pair of white cotton shorts before heading to the showers. I looked around and made sure there were no guys before stripping. When I was done showering I walked back into the tent and Magnet was still asleep. I sighed and sat on my bed, but decided that it would be okay to toke off my tank top since I was boiling. As I slipped the shirt off I head noise from the cot over and once my head was free I saw a wide-eye Magnet staring at my chest.

"Whoa, chica, boy in the room," he laughed closing his eyes. I quickly zipped my jumpsuit off.

"You were suppose to be asleep," I hissed. He help his hand up.

"You still could have faced the other direction," he pointed out. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Erase your thought," I ordered. He looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Forget what you saw," I explained. He rolled his eyes.

"It's gone," he said. I smiled.

"Okay, let's start," I said excitedly.

Spanish was harder then I though and after two hours I had only learned four words, My name is Switch.

"No, you have to roll your tongue more," Magnet explained. I sighed.

"I'm stupid, I don't understand any of this," I said sadly.

"Sara, you are not stupid. It's just difficult to learn a second language," he reassured me. I smiled at him.

"Where did live before you came here?" I asked.

"Dallas, Texas. You?" he asked.

"Los Angeles, California," I shrugged. He looked at me amused.

"City girl, huh?" he asked. I laughed.

"I guess you can call me that," I laughed. He grinned.

"I think that's enough for today, we'll do it again tomorrow," he promised.

"You sure you ain't going to get bored teaching me?" I asked.

"It's the most entertaining thing to do around here," he snorted. I yawned.

"Well, I think I'm going to take a nap before dinner," I said. The last thing I saw before I drifted to sleep was Magnet bend down and kiss my forehead.

"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Sorry it took so long to update! I know it is short, but the next one will be longer.**

After digging my hole the next day I met Magnet in the tent like the day before. He was sitting on my cot fiddling with a letter and facing the other direction. I quietly tip-toed behind him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Whatcha doin'" I asked, causing him to jump. He stood up quickly and handed me the letter.

"Mom wanted me to give this to you," he said. I read who it was from and smiled. _Brainy! _I ripped it open and began to read.

_Hey Switch,_

_Jail isn't to bad and Devil being here makes it even better. Your folks came and seen me yesterday, talking about sending you to some summer camp once you get out. Got into my first fight today cause someone tried to steal Devil's gold locket she jumped that rich lady for. You were right about one thing, you change in jail. I seen Betty Chase, that girl from my biology class, she's in here for prostitution! She tries to hang out with me and Dev, but Devil always runs her off. Well I have to go, but you better write me soon!_

_Your Pal,_

_Brainy_

I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You're crying for a good reason, right? Cause I don't do to well with weeping chicas," Magnet teased. I laughed.

"Na, I just really miss my friends," I said sitting down on my cot. Magnet sat next to me and faced me, his brown eyes glowing.

"I know, I miss my brother a lot," he said never taking his eyes from mine. My eyes wondered to his lips and I bit mine. I wanted to taste him, to feel his hands run over my body. I swallowed hard and looked away.

"We should probably start on the lesson," I said awkwardly. Magnet blinked and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, we probably should," he said rubbing his neck. All through the lesson I kept glancing at Magnet and most of the time he was staring back at me. I wasn't really paying attention and finally we decided to hear the the wreak rec room. I immediately saw Animal and dashed over to her.

"Whoa, what's on fire?" she chucked as I grabbed her arm and pulled her outsider. "What's wrong?"

"I think I like Magnet!" I blurted out. She raised her eye brows.

"Yeah, have fun with that," she said, heading back towards the rec room.

"No, I don't _want _to like him, but I don't know what to do," I whined.

"You've had plenty of boyfriends before," Animal pointed out.

"That isn't the point! I don't to date him! I wanna make this stupid feeling go away," I said. Animal rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I ain't very good at this shit so write Soot and ask her," she said, obviously annoyed. I glared at her, but turned and headed back to the tent to start my letter to Soot.


	7. Chapter 7

After I sent the letter I tried to avoid being in the same room alone with Magnet. I had even told him that I didn't want to learn Spanish anymore.

"Why?" he asked, I had only shrugged and told him it was getting boring. I felt so lonely without Magnet even though I hardly knew him. I think Animal also noticed this, but she was to busy hanging out with Squid and Armpit said that he saw them making out in the tent, but you can't listen to everything he says. I walked into the wreck room and almost hit Mom.

"Oh, hello Sara. How are you today?" he asked, handing me an envelope.

"Shitty," I muttered, walking over to sit by Zig-Zag. He turned and pointed to the letter.

"Who from?" he asked.

"My friend," I said opening it.

_Switch,_

_As much as I don't want to get drug into you sex life, I say you should do what you want. If you like him go for it! Even if it is against the rules! I mean you were never one to follow them anyways. Just don't get pregnant! And it is so like you to only write me when you need something, just kidding, but you better tell Animal that I am waiting for a letter from her! Well, write me back nad tell me how it goes!_

_Soot_

I groaned and turned to see Zig-Zag reading over my shoulder. I crumbled up the letter and put it in my pocket before glaring at him.

"So that's why you've avoided Magnet," he snickered. I slumped into my seat.

"Shut up," I growled, but he wasn't done yet. He stood up and cupped his mouth.

"Magnet, Switch-," he started, but before he could continue I stood up and pulled his lips down to meet mine. Cat calls broke out through the room and Zig-Zag placed his hands on my hips pulling me closer. I pulled apart and looked over at the pool table to see Magnet watching us and Animal's mouth was hanging open. My eyes turned back to Zig-Zag, who was looking at me dumbfounded. I quickly left the wreck room and ran to the tent where Zero was asleep in his cot. I laid face down on my cot and sighed. I heard someone come in, but I didn't look up. I felt someone standing beside me so I looked up and saw Magnet. He looked down at me, his eyes broth amused and accusing.

"What?" I asked. He sat down on his cot and stared at me.

"Why'd you kiss Zig-Zag?" he asked. I squinted at him.

"Why do you think?" I said, my voice cracking at the end. _Zig-Zag probably ratted me out! _

"If I knew why would I be in here?" he tested. I rolled my eyes.

"Probably," I muttered. Magnet looked at me with sad eyes.

"Do you _like _him? Cause that's what he's telling everyone," he told me. I froze and bit my bottom lip. Then I thought back to the wreck room and found myself nodding.

"Yeah," I lied. He stood up and walked out of the room without saying another word. I sighed and looked at the ceiling. _Why the hell did I say that! _Than a pissed looking Animal came in and pulled me off my cot.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled, her faces inches from mine. I pushed her off me and glared.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked angrily.

"Because of you Magnet and Zig-Zag just had it out in the wreck room!" she told me. I stared at her confused.

"They did?" I asked, not believing a word she said.

"Yeah, and now Squid's mad at me cause I tried to stick up for you! Why do you have to always fuck things up! Why couldn't for once in your life tell the truth? I have tried to deal with you and your flaws Sara, but I have had enough! I think you're a spoiled bitch. Dr. Pandanski was right when he said you sleep around, but once again _I _stood up for you! You are the reason I'm here and I am starting to think your parents were right when they said you were a screw-up" she ranted. I just stared at her, tears starting to build up in my eyes.

"You done?" I asked. She was breathing hard and glaring at me. Then she raised her fist and swung it around and blasting me in the nose. I shot backwards and landed on the floor hard.

"Fuck you and stay away from me," she warned before stomping out of the tent, pushing past the guys, who were all looking at me with blank faces. I just sat there, blood running down my face from my nose, but I didn't care. The only thing I thought about was what Animal had said. Was I just a spoiled bitch? I shook my head and wiped my eyes before standing up and walking out of the tent as well when the dinner bell rang. When I got there I only glanced at 'D' tents table before stopping and looking around. Wondering where I was going the guys and Animal turned around and watched me. I saw a table that held three 'B' tent boys and walked over to them.

"Can I sit here?" I asked. They all looked at me and smiled.

"Sure, babe," one said, his hair was black and he scooted down so I could sit beside him. "I'm Scratch, and that's Bone and Spike." I waved at the other to boys and smiled weakly.

"I'm Switch, but you both already knew that," I said. Bone's blue eyes widened, his blonde hair almost covering them.

"You're the girl who caused the fight in the wrec room," he exclaimed. I frowned.

"Yeah, could we please not talk about that?" I asked. Spike punched Bone's shoulder lightly. He had green eyes and shaggy brown hair.

"You're making her uncomfortable," he yelled, causing me to giggle. He turned to me an his eyes were lit up.

"Welcome to the group of misfits," Bone joked as he extended his arm to me.

**Magnet's POV**

We all watched as Switch looked around the cafeteria.

"Where do you think she's going to sit?" Zig-Zag asked. I sent him a tiny glare which he sent right back at me.

"She better not sit here, or I'll kill her," Animal threatened. I looked at her to see if she was joking, or if she at least if she was a little guilty for what she had said. I looked back up in Switch's direction to see she was heading towards Scratch's table of morons.

"Well, looks like she has new fuck toys," X-ray muttered. I could tell that he wasn't to fond of Switch and right now I couldn't blame him. She did lead me on then made out with Zig-Zag right in front of me. I saw her laugh and shake Bone's hand.

"Maybe she should start digging with them too," Animal growled. Zero looked at us all with a hateful stare before getting up and walking out of the Mess Hall.

"What's his problem?" Squid asked, sitting with his arm around Animal.

"Who cares?" Armpit shrugged.

**Switch's POV**

I walked out of the Mess Hall laughing and joking around with my new friends. The guys were pretty cool, nothing like 'D' tent. They were nice and didn't have a 'leader', they just did what they wanted. And the only reason they were here is because drugs, which I didn't find bad since I use to do them. As they headed to the wreck room I stopped.

"You guys go on, I'm going back to my tent to grab some paper and a pen," I told them. They all nodded and kept walking. When I walked into the tent I was greeted my hostile glares. All of 'D' was there. I took a deep breath and headed to my cot. The tension was killing me so I tried to hurry up and get the stuff I needed and split. I felt someone walk up behind me and I clutched my bag tighter.

"Well, if it isn't little Switch," Squid growled. I stood up and faced him.

"What?" I demanded. He shrugged.

"Nothing, just surprised to see you here and not with the three losers," he growled. I advanced on him and glared.

"Those three _losers _are a hell of a lot nicer then you shitheads! And I'm heading their direction now," I hissed stomping out of the tent and towards the wrek room. I saw Bone and Spike playing pool so I slumped in the closest chair.

"Uh oh, what's wrong?" Bone asked. It didn't take me long to realize that Bone was gay, but he didn't tell anyone outside his circle of friends. I shook my head angrily.

"Boys can be such assholes," I growled in frustration. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks," he muttered. I smirked.

"Okay, must guys are assholes," I said. He laughed.

"Trust me, I know," he laughed. I smiled and started to write Devil, considering I had nothing else to do, and watched Bone and Spike play pool til it was time to head back to the tent.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-I have read through and made it where Stanley hasn't come to the camp until this chapter, so it you see his name in earlier chapters I would greatly appreciate it if you tell me. Thanks! And I might of forgot about Barfbag, so I am saying he was never there.**

The next week went by fast and mostly consisted of getting up, digging, showering, and hanging out with the 'B' tenters. I didn't talk to my tent mates and I could tell it was starting to bug X-ray that I didn't sit at their table anymore. The guys always had something rude to say to me while digging and Animal had changed my name from Switch to Whore in a matter of days. The only one that didn't seem to hate me was Zero and he made it routine to sit by me at lunch or on my cot as I read a book or wrote my friends. The news of Animal and my fight got to the others pretty quick and Soot wasn't very pleased, but Devil thought it was funny. I still hadn't received a letter from my parents and it was starting to bug me. You'd think after a little more than a month my parents would have gotten over the whole thing.

"Hey Whore," Animal called from her hole. I looked up and stared at her.

"What?" I snapped. Animal just smirked before jumping out of her hole.

"Water truck's here," she said, using her shovel to push some dirt back into my hole. I didn't make a move to get up so Zero came and held his hand out for me. I sent him a small smile and pulled myself out of the hole.

"Thanks," I whispered to him. He nodded and motioned for me to go ahead of him. I shook my head and he shrugged. Once I got to the front of the line Mr. Sir smirked.

"How have you been?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Just fine," I spat.

I was almost done with my hole when I saw the old yellow school bus coming up the old dirt road. I looked up and stared at it as it made its way to the camp. I finished up my whole quickly and sprinted back to camp, my curiosity getting the best of me. Once I threw my shovel in a pile with the rest of them I walked by the office. And just in time too, cause I saw Dr. Pendanski escorting a boy with curly hair towards my tent. I ran to catch up to them.

"Well hello Sara, I want you to meet Stanley, your new tent mate," he introduced. I smiled and held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Stanley," I said politely, something Bone had suggested I do to get on the staff's good side.

"Well Sara, since you're here you wouldn't mind walking Stanley to the tent would you?" Pendanski asked. I frowned.

"I'll tag along," I said, knowing that I would then have to introduce him to the rest of the members. Pendanski just nodded his head and I followed behind him with Stanley.

"So, what they get you for?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It's really stupid," he said. I shrugged too, not wanting to push the only chance of a friend I had away. We shortly met up with some of the 'D' tent members and Pendanski pushed the new kid in front of him.

"Stanley, this is Rex, Alan, Theodore, and Ashley," Pendanski said, pointing to each boy, and girl, in turn. X-ray rolled his eyes.

"My names not Rex, it X-ray, and that's Squid, Theodore, and Animal," he snapped.

"They all their little nickname, even Sara here, but I prefer to call them the names their parents gave them, the one's society will recognize them by," Pendanski ranted. "Theodore, how about we show Stanley his cot."

"Go ahead Pit," X-ray said. I followed shortly behind them.

"Welcome to your new home Stanley," Pendanski said as we entered the tent. Armpit kicked the cot beside his own.

"He'll sleep here," he said as Magnet and Zig-Zag walked in. They stopped in front of the new comer.

"I'm Manet and this is Zig-Zag," Magnet said. Stanley smiled.

"Hi," he said. The two other boys rolled their eyes and continued to move their way over to their cots.

"And this is Zero," Pendanski said, putting his hands on Zero's shoulders, "You wanna know why they call him Zero, cause there's nothing going on in his stupid little head." I glared at him and caught Zero's eyes, but he looked away quickly.

"Did you tell him about the lizards?" Zig-Zag asked. I rolled my eyes and Pendanski frowned.

"Ricky, let's not scare Stanley," he said.

"His name's not Ricky," X-ray snapped, "it's Zig-Zag."

"Theodore will be your mentor," Pendanski continued, ignoring the earlier outburst, "Got that Theodore."

"Whatever dude," Armpit grumbled as the other boys laughed. After Pendanski and the other boys left it was just me, Stanley, and Zero in the tent.

"So what's you're 'name'?" Stanley asked. I looked up from the book I had and smiled.

"Switchblade, but the rest of the tent prefers to call me Whore," I said as if it didn't bother me at all. I put my book down, "You'll get one soon."

"I hope I'm something cool like Rock," he joked. I got off my cot and shrugged.

"Who knows? Well, I'm going to head to the wreck room, you can come too if you want," I offered before walking outside.

I sat on the porch railing with Bone and Scratch as Stanley ran up yelling.

"Hey Theodore?" he asked. The next thing I knew Stanley was put into a headlock and Armpit was whispering something into his ear before throwing him to the ground. I hopped from my spot and ran to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, receiving a glare from Zig-Zag and Squid.

"Yeah," he muttered as I helped him up.

"Water spouts over there," Armpit muttered as he and the others walked away.

"Don't worry about them, they're all assholes," I smiled as I grabbed his canteen and filled it up for him.

"Are you the only nice person around?" he joked.

"Depends on who you're talking to," I told him. The bell went off signaling it was time for dinner.

"You coming?" I asked. He snapped out of his trance and followed me.

**Stanley's POV**

I followed Switch into the Mess Hall, where I received my food. As I looked around for a place to sit I was called over my Zig-Zag.

"You sit here boy, so sit down," he told me. I sat down between him and Magnet, but I scanned the table and frowned.

"Where's Switch?" I asked. The girl beside Squid grunted.

"That whore doesn't sit here," she snapped. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"She didn't seem rude or anything," I said. Magnet laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't let her lead you on, she's a tease," he muttered and I realized that he must have fallen for her at one time.

"Yeah, she sits over there," Zig-Zag said, pointing to the opposite side of the room. Sure enough Switch was laughing and joking around with another group of guys. But then a little voice whispered something from across the table.

"She's not that bad," Zero said quietly looking at me. The other boys didn't seem to hear him so I just looked away and pretended that I didn't either.

**Switch's POV**

I walked into the tent and found Magnet laying on his cot. He looked up and snorted when he seen me.

"Hey Whore," he said. Tears started to build up so I looked away.

"Is that officially my nickname now?" I asked, turning back around to face him. He shrugged.

"I think it fits you pretty good," he admitted, looking at me with an expression I couldn't read. I ripped open my bag and grabbed the rough draft I had written to Soot, the one that talked about the feelings that I had for Magnet. I threw it at him.

"Fuck you," I cried, grabbing my shower supplies and heading towards the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-I am asking for at least three reviews before I put the next chapter up! **

I stood outside 'B' tent until I gained enough courage to enter. I pulled the flap back to show six boys, two that just happen to be dressing. Surprised they both looked at me and started to jump around as they rushed to get into their clean jumpsuits.

"What's wrong Switch?" Spike asked as he and Scratch played cards on his cot. I shifted my feet and looked down.

"I was wondering if I could crash in here tonight?" I asked. Bone turned to a scrawny red-head.

"Can she Moss?" he asked. The boy smiled.

"Sure," he said. I smiled back at him and sat down beside Scratch, who was staring at me with concerned eyes.

"So, _Switch, _my name's Moose, and that's Snake," a blonde boy asked pointing to a shy looking boy with black hair. I waved nervously at them.

"You can sleep on the end of my cot," Spike smirked and he guided me towards the bed farthest away, but Scratch stood up and yanked me away.

"Nice try! I'm going to go get her pillow and blanket and she'll sleep with _me _cause _you're _a perve," he mumbled.

"I'll go with you cause I probably need to get the rest of my things since I don't know how long I'll be in here," I said sadly. Moss stared at me intently.

"You can stay as long as you need to," he said, but the way he said it told me that _he _would decide when I left. We headed over to my tent and Scratch stopped me before going in.

"You don't have to go in," he told me, laughter roared from somewhere inside and I shivered.

"I'll be fine," I reassured him as I pulled the flap back. As I entered Armpit muttered something and turned away.

"What's he doing in here?" Animal hissed, her eyes glued to the boy with spiked hair that stood in the doorway. I glanced and shrugged.

"He's helping me get my things," I explained. Magnet snorted.

"Right, like there's anywhere else you could go," he mumbled, but it didn't sound as rude I think he meant.

"She's sleeping with me," Scratch growled, grabbing my pillow from my hands. Squid rolled his eyes.

"We all _knew _that!" he said. I stopped what I was doing and turned to look at him.

"I really don't understand why you hate me. I didn't do anything to you," I pointed out quietly. X-ray came to his defence.

"Because D-tent sticks together; we're family," he argued. I looked down at me feet."I'm a part of D-tent too, but ya'll treat me like shit," I muttered, Stanley watched me from his cot, not saying a word, but his face was hard. I sighed and started to leave.

"Have fun with your boy toys," Animal hollered. That's when I decided that I had had enough! I threw the stuff I was carrying down and marched over to her.

"Let me explain something to you, _bitch, _I don't appriciate the way you've treated me! I do one thing that makes you upset and _this _is how you treat me! I've never done anything bad to you, unless you call letting you stay at my house when you're dad's drunk, or rushing over to a party that got out of hand in the middle of the night to get you _bad! _Now that I think about it what have you done for _me! _I've never asked anything of you and even after all the shit you got me into I was still your friend! But you want to throw all that away because I didn't want to tell a boy how I felt! So what, I lied! You do it all the time! Like that time you told me that you were sick, but in reality you were fucking my _brother!_" I yelled. Animal stared at me shocked, then she stood up and got into my face.

"I've never done anything for you? Why do you think I'm sitting here now! Because of _you!"_ she shouted. I laughed coldly.

"Yeah, it might have been my plan to rob the place, but what were we doing it for? Huh? Did you tell Squid that one?" I asked sweetly. Animal's face went pale and she looked at Squid, who was staring at her with great confusion. Her head snapped back at me.

"Don't go there," she warned. I smirked.

"We robbed the bank to get Ashley's _ex_ out of jail," I said. Animal growled before throwing herself at me, her fingernails digging into my skin. I threw my arms around and heard a loud crack as my fist connected with her nose. But Animal was a lot bigger then me and pinned me down. Her eyes were murderous and I prayed that she would kill be quick.

"You are nothing but a nasty-whore," she screeched, but before she could make a move to kill me someone lifted her off me and helped me up. I turned and seen Scratch.

"Thank you," I whispered. He just nodded and picked up the stuff I had thrown done.

"Let's go before Moss sends in his recruits," he muttered. I looked back once more at Animal, who was sitting on Squid's cot staring at me shocked, her lip and nose busted. I turned to leave when I heard someone call my name.

"What?" I snapped, my face stained from tears. Magnet handed me a letter and I recognized his handwriting from our Spanish lessons. I grabbed it but he caught my wrist.

"But this doesn't change anything," he said in a harsh tone. I walked back to B-tent, the letter crumbling in my tight hold.

**A/N-Who want to know what the letter says? I do! Haha! Please review, or I will be very sad.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter because I promised it! Also, what would ya'll do if Sara ended up with Scratch or one of the other B-tent boys? Would it make you sad or happy? And Squid and Aniaml are _kinda _together, it is like a friends with benefits relationship. **

I sat on the edge of Scratch's cot, Magnet's letter sitting on my lap. I could hear Moose snoring from the cot over and Moss was mumbling in his sleep. Scratch looked up at me and yawned.

"Quit beating yourself about it. You can always read it in the morning," he mumbled. I sighed, he was right. I have been sitting here for almost two hours, staring at the letter but never actually opening it. I sat it on the floor with my other things and laid my head on my pillow, Scratch's arm curled around me feet. I let out a small giggle.

"Stop it," I said, flicking his toe. He turned away from my feet and stretched.

"Fine, but _go to bed _cause I ain't digging your hole for you tomorrow when you're too tired to," he warned. I rolled my eyes and fell asleep.

I grabbed my shovel and headed for D-tents designated area. I struck my shovel into the ground not to far away from Armpit. He groaned and I shot him a glare. The first thing I told myself this morning was that I wasn't going to put up with shit today. Armpit must have realized I meant business cause he stopped groaning and went to digging. I seen the water truck coming down the road. I got up quickly, causing me to make it to the line first. I felt someone tap my shoulder, but I ignored it and handed Dr. Pendanski my canteen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" X-ray asked. I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Well, I've thought that since I'm not a D-tent member anymore I shouldn't have to follow _your _rules. I mean, it's only fair," I smirked before heading back to my hole. Magnet walked over to me and caught my eye. "What?"

"Did you read my letter?" he whispered. I grunted.

"I haven't got to it yet," I muttered. He looked at me a moment longer before walking back to his hole. One by one people started to leave and it was only me and Stanley.

"So, to cool to talk to me now?" I asked, leaning on my shovel and wiping my forehead. He snorted.

"I wouldn't say I'm 'too cool', it's just you have friends and if I talk to you I'll lose mine," he explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, cause they're _such _awesome friends. You wanna know why they're mad at me?" I asked.

"Cause you led Magnet on and made-out with Zig-Zag," he stated. I laughed.

"Um, no. Well, yes, but I only kissed Zig-Zag cause he was going to tell Magnet I liked him. I freaked out and did something _really _stupid and then I lied. I admit, it was wrong, but some people won't let things go," I explained.

"I think if you apologized they would forgive you," Stanley told me.

"The others might, but not Animal. Plus, I don't think I could ever be friends with them again," I said sadly. I then noticed I was done with my hole so I got up.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you when they turn against you," I said softly heading back to camp. I saw Spike talking to Magnet and X-ray in front of the Mess hall, his face confused. Then I saw him shrug before heading in. Magnet and X-ray turned to each other and exchanged a few words before heading inside themselves. I stayed where I was for a minute, unsure about what I just saw. Finally I went inside and walked straight to Spike.

"What did they want?" I asked. He looked at me and grinned.

"Say please," he ordered. I rolled my eyes.

"Just tell me," I snapped. He crossed his arms and put his nose in the air.

"Not until you say please," he mocked.

"Fine, please," I said. He smirked.

"They just wanted us to try and talk to you about joining their table again, but of course I told them I didn't think that was such a good idea," he ranted. I smiled and I held my hand up motioning for him to stop.

"Thank you, now I must go read a letter from a _very _cute mexican," I laughed. I ran to Scratch's cot and grabbed the letter, taking a deep breath I opened it.

_Sara,_

_I just want to start by saying this changes _nothing. _I'm still really hurt by the fact that you kissed Zig-Zag, intentional or not. But I do like you, a lot, and I want to try and work it out with you. But it will take time and you'll need to get back on the D-tents good side agian. Because they are still pissed about everything that happened. Please come back to the table, even if it is for one day. It would help so much!_

_Magnet_

I bit my lip in anger and ripped the letter up. I can't believe he thought it was _my _fault. But then again, maybe it was. I mean, I _was _the one that lied and kissed Zig-Zag. And I also didn't try to fix it. I sighed and the dinner bell sounded. I stood up and walked to the Mess hall where Spike was outside waiting for me.

"You sitting with us today?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I am going to _try _and work this out, but keep a spot open, just in case?" I asked. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"No," he said, but the gleam in his eyes told me that he would. I grabbed my tray and walked over to my old table, but didn't sit down. I just stood there as X-ray's eyes fixed on me.

"Well, well, look who came crawling back," he mocked. I tensed.

"If this is how I am going to get treated then I'm leaving," I said, taking a couple of steps away.

"Don't leave Switch! We need to talk," X-ray mumbled. I smiled and turned around.

"Well, it looks like we're getting somewhere, but may I make a request?" I asked. X-ray nodded. "I want to sit by Zero." At the sound of his name Zero looked up at me, a smiled pulling at his lips.

"Scoot over Pit," X-ray ordered. I sat down and stared at the fearless 'leader'.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I want you to start sitting with us again," he started, I frowned.

"That probably won't happen," I said. X-ray let out a frustrated sigh.

"Just listen! We can't go on being mad a each other forever and I feel like a third-grade teacher giving you this talk," he muttered.

"I'm not mad at anyone. I'm just tired of being picked on and called names cause I did _nothing!_" I said, almost yelling the last few words.

"Can't we just start over," this time the voice was female. I turned and seen Animal staring at me.

"Me and you, hell no. The rest of us, _maybe,"_ I said. X-ray smiled.

"So you'll come back to out tent?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, but," I said shifting my gaze to Magnet, "this doesn't change anything." At that I got up and left.


End file.
